


The Fundamentals of Being a Slytherin

by serenecj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenecj/pseuds/serenecj
Summary: Draco does not like being controlled.  Except, apparently, when it comes to Theodore Nott.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Betaed by Pinxter

Don't own. No money's being made.

Prologue: Control Issues.

Despite popular belief, Slytherin is a tight house. Not because its students are _loya_ l to each other in any way, but because they have rules and principles that they follow. For instance, ‘The only people you can truly trust are those that hate you’. They’re the only people you know what to expect from. If you’re going to survive in Slytherin House, you have to remember that the only people that can hurt you are the ones you allow to get too close. Which brings us to rule number two: ‘Make acquaintances and contacts but _never_ make friends’. No matter how close you think you are to a person, they’ll betray you if the price is right. 

Rule number three (and one of the reasons why Slytherin is such a tight house): ‘Students in other houses aren't worth your time, no matter what they have to offer’. Gryffindors are ruled by their emotions and therefore, are weak. Hufflepuffs…well…they’re Hufflepuffs, enough said. Ravenclaw isn’t half as bad as the other two houses but it’s full of mudbloods and blood traitors. 

Final rule and arguably the most important: ‘The person with the most power and money is to be respected and obeyed. Attach yourself to people with power and you’ll go far.’

For people like Draco Malfoy, this rule doesn’t apply. There isn’t a single person in Slytherin (or the whole school, for that matter) with more money that Draco, and as for power…well, Draco’s father is the Dark Lord’s right hand man. If that isn’t power, then who knows what is. When Draco arrived at Hogwarts, it went without saying that he would be leader of Slytherin House. No one dared question him. Even in his first year, all the students revered and obeyed him, including the seventh years. Of course, most every student in Slytherin was a witless wonder. Draco found it amazing that any of them could even walk, they were so stupid. But they served their purposes. They could do magic…sort of…and everyone followed his every command.

Everyone, that is, except Theodore Nott. The boy simply refused to follow orders. Draco even wondered from time to time if he knew how to say the words ‘yes’ or ‘okay’; even ‘whatever’ would have sufficed. But whenever Draco gave the boy an order, he simply smiled in his infuriating way and continued about his business as if Draco had never spoken at all. 

There were times that Draco actually entertained the thought that Theodore might have been put in the wrong house as the boy clearly didn’t know the rules. Or if he did, he certainly wasn’t following them. However, Theodore was the pinnacle of all things Slytherin. He never did anything unless it benefited himself. And his cunning thinking was something that even Draco couldn’t help but be impressed with. He didn’t seem to care overmuch about power or money but it wasn’t as if he didn’t have those things. Theodore came from a rich pureblooded family just as Draco did and Theodore’s father was pretty high in the Death Eater ranks as well. In fact, he could probably give Draco a run for his money if he wanted to take Draco’s place as ‘Slytherin Ice Prince’. But…he didn’t seem to want to. He seemed to _like_ being alone. He never joined any teams, groups, or the like. He didn’t necessarily go out of his way to avoid others, but good luck trying to strike up a conversation with him. It was highly likely; he wouldn’t even acknowledge your presence.

It was almost as if he thought everyone else was _below_ him. Like he couldn’t be bothered with them.

Which only infuriated Draco all the more. The prat needed to be taught a lesson in the ways of a good Slytherin.

For the most part, Draco could ignore him. Most of his fellow Slytherins were sympathetic when it came to Nott. All of them (save Blaise Zabini and a few of the girls who seemed to think he was ‘intriguing’) were of the same opinion as Draco: Theodore Nott was intolerable and the Wizarding world would be much better off if Theodore were to simply walk himself off the edge of the planet. Since he had the support of most of his house mates, he found it easy to pay no attention to the insufferable git that was Theodore Nott.

Until that night.

After giving Nott orders for the last six years, Draco probably should be used to it by now, but he wasn’t. Draco had called a house meeting, for no reason other than the fact the he wanted to show that he could. Most of the other houses were having their little meetings trying to promote House loyalty, so Draco decided to hold a meeting to promote something similar: Draco-loyalty. He figured he would rant for awhile and strike fear into the hearts of first years and seventh years alike. In Slytherin, fear equals respect. He’d expected the night to be rather productive. For the most part, it was… Until Nott came waltzing into the common room over an hour and a half late.

He walked in, dropped his bags on the floor next to the sofa that sat in front of the fireplace, and picked up a book from the coffee table in front of him. The entire House of Slytherin stared at him, but the boy seemed oblivious to the fact that he’d just interrupted a meeting that he was supposed to be present at in the first place. He looked completely at ease as he turned the page in the book he was reading and totally ignored the fifty-plus other students in the room. 

After a few moments of tense silence, which Theodore seemed utterly unfazed by, Draco cleared his throat before speaking.

“Where have you been, Nott?” Draco asked, forcing his voice to stay collected and cool. He waited for a response, but Theodore didn’t answer him until he came to the end of his page.

“I’ve been around,” he said vaguely, without glancing up.

“Did you forget that we were holding a House meeting tonight?” Draco asked. His fists had clenched and he folded his arms inside the cloak he was wearing. It wouldn’t do to let anyone know the other boy got under his skin.

“Actually,” Theodore said, finally looking up from his book nonchalantly, “now that you mention it, I do remember you rambling about something like that a few days back.” He paused, glancing around the common room as if noticing for the first time that the entire house was gathered there. “That must be why everyone’s here.” 

“I specifically said that I wanted everyone here,” Draco continued, his jaw clenching against his will.

“Did you really? Hmm,” said Theodore noncommittally. He went back to reading his book.

“So, you forgot?”

Nott laughed lightly. “No, it was nothing like that,” he said dismissively. “I simply chose not to come. Better things to do.”

“Like what?” Draco asked, and his voice lowered as he got angrier.

“Like being anywhere that isn’t here, so I didn’t have to listen to your voice for hours on end.”

Draco fumed, turning to the rest of his Slytherins. “You’re dismissed,” he told them. He made his way over to Theodore and in the most dangerous tone he could manage, he said, “Let’s go. We need to talk.”

Theodore quirked his eyebrows.  
“What about?”

Draco ignored the question and grabbed Theodore’s robes to drag him off the sofa. Theodore wouldn’t budge. Malfoy frowned. “I said that I need to talk with you. Now, you can ignore me and stay here, in which case I will make sure every Slytherin currently at Hogwarts hexes you with the strongest hex they know. Or, you can come with me and we’ll chat.”

Theodore seemed to consider this for a moment before going back to his book. He finished reading the page he was currently on before closing the book and putting it in his bag. He gathered his things and walked to the seventh year Slytherin dorms. 

Draco glowered after the boy. Though Draco had threatened him, Theodore didn’t seem overly intimidated, and he went into the dorms as if it had been his idea to do so.

Draco glared a moment longer and then followed Theodore into the room. After kicking Crabbe out, he studied Theodore, who lay sprawled out on his bed casually. Nott had his hands folded behind his head and his feet were crossed at the ankle. The boy was tall and lanky. He really didn’t do much in the way of physical sports but he did have a slight build. Still, Draco couldn’t see what all Theodore’s ‘fan girls’ saw in him. Just looking at the blue-eyed boy’s sprawl made him want to retch. 

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Nott asked offhandedly.

Malfoy seethed. “I think we need to get a few things straight.”

“Really?” said Theodore feigning interest. “And what’s that?”

“I’m a Malfoy,” he said as if that should explain everything.

Nott nodded and Draco thought he saw something like mirth in his fellow Slytherin’s eyes. “That’s probably why everyone’s been calling you that for the past six and a half years,” said Nott patronizingly.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek, trying his very best not to strangle the boy. Nott wasn’t even being as annoying as he usually was. But Draco had really had enough. He stepped over to Nott’s four-poster bed but didn’t sit down. His height gave him a slight advantage, however small. He lifted one of his elegant, pale hands and pressed it against Nott’s chest threateningly. Nott’s electric-blue eyes shot up to meet Draco’s but other than that he remained perfectly still. Draco smirked inwardly knowing that, despite the fact that Nott had hardly moved, he had gotten to the other boy. 

He pressed his palm flat against Nott’s chest, for no other reason except to see if Nott’s heartbeat had picked up it’s pace and was disappointed to find that it hadn’t. Well, that just wouldn’t do. He dragged his hand up Nott’s chest to his neck and pressed a bit, not enough to cut of Nott’s air supply but enough to make the black-haired boy think about it. He was pleased to hear a slight hitch in Nott’s breathing and looked up to meet the other boy’s eyes, expecting to see at least a small bit of unease. Again, he was disappointed. What he saw in Nott’s eyes didn’t look like fear. 

Nott had his eyes, which had darkened a few shades, trained on Draco, and they screamed a number of things, but none of them seemed to be fear. Draco pressed a bit harder against Nott’s throat, willing the look in Nott’s eyes to become clear. He kept pressing harder and harder against Nott’s air pipe. 

Finally, Theodore reacted, though not in the way that Draco would have hoped.

He quickly reached up and grabbed Draco’s wrist and _twisted_. Draco gasped and looked once more into Nott’s eyes and finally gave the look that he’d been seeing in Theodore’s eyes a name: _predatory_. Theodore sat up, never letting his grip on Draco wrist falter. Draco bit his tongue to keep from making any facial expressions that might let Nott know that he was actually hurting Draco. And there was another feeling rising in the pit of Draco’s stomach, one he couldn’t identify at the moment, especially with Nott twisting his wrist like that, and…Damn, that hurt. 

Nott stood up from the bed, twisting Draco’s arm further as he did so. He stood at his full height, a couple of centimeters over Draco’s head, and looked down and the blond Slytherin. After a moment of staring into Draco’s eyes, he finally let go of Draco’s wrist only to slam the other boy back against the wall across from his bed.

Shit! Draco thought as a sharp pain went up his spine and through his head as his back made contact with the wall. His chest rose and fell quickly as he panted through the pain and he looked up at Nott. The other boy was prowling toward him slowly. Somewhere, in the back of Draco’s mind, he knew he could get away from Nott fairly easily if he actually tried. 

So why the hell wasn’t he trying?

Nott, who had come so close to Draco he could feel heat radiating from the other boy, let his eyes roam over Draco’s body, seemingly trying to make up his mind about something. 

Draco bit his lip with something like anticipation and mentally berated himself for not putting a stop to this. _No one_ ever touched him like this, not even his father… Except maybe Potter, and the odd feeling that Draco was beginning to get in his chest and stomach as Nott ‘handled’ him caused him to think that maybe he provoked Potter for an entirely different reason than he’d originally thought. 

Nott put his hand against Draco’s chest and slammed him back into the wall once again and Draco’s eyes widened in disbelief. He was _not_ enjoying this. Who cares if he’d finally identified those ‘odd feelings’ in his chest and stomach as lust? And forget about the fact that he wasn’t even trying to fight Nott off but was actually just about _giving in_ to him, because that was neither here nor there. He was most certainly NOT enjoying this.

Nott stepped closer still. He put his forearm across Draco’s chest, effectively pinning the other boy to the wall. He let his lips curl up in a smirk as Draco’s breath hitched once again. He pressed his arm harder, sliding Draco up the wall until both boys were the same height.

Still not sure if he was right about Draco, Nott looked into the pale boy’s eyes, studying his reactions. Draco’s eyes were lit bright and his pupils were dilated; his mouth was parted slightly and the tip of his tongue peaked out from between them. And the noise that Draco heard certainly wasn’t Nott’s breath hitching at the sight of it. No, he was simply…taking a deep breath…out of exasperation…or something…

Whatever the fuck…

Theodore pressed his nose into Draco’s neck, inhaling deeply, memorizing his scent. Not because he had any emotional attachment to Draco but because he wanted to have that hold over the boy. To know something about him that so few others knew...If anyone else did know. That thought made him pause. Was this Draco’s first time?

Draco felt his heart pick up its pace all the more as he reveled in the feeling of Nott’s breath ghosting across his neck. Warm. But Draco wasn’t enjoying this. No, not at - _ohh, shit; what the hell was that?_

Nott pressed his body full against Draco’s, ramming a knee in between the other boy’s thighs hard. It hurt…but it hurt so fucking good. Draco’s breath didn’t just hitch – now, he could no longer take a full breath. Until then, he hadn’t known how desperate he was. He arched his back to grind his arousal more insistently against Nott’s knee. He was shocked at the whimper that escaped his own mouth and he clenched his jaw shut tight immediately. But Nott would have none of that.

Using his free hand, (the one that wasn’t currently pressing Draco against the wall), Nott grabbed Draco’s jaw, squeezing the blonde’s cheeks into his teeth. _That_ fucking hurt. Draco growled and finally fought back, lifting his hand to grab at the other boy’s wrist, trying to get Nott to loosen his grip on Draco’s jaw. Nott was surprisingly strong for someone so lanky. Giving up on trying to get Nott to relax his hang on his face, Draco relaxed his jaw, dropping his mouth open. Nott’s grasp on him let up, but only slightly.

“Last chance,” Nott said, his voice surprisingly husky for someone who looked so composed.

“Last chance for what?” Draco asked, annoyed at the way his voice broke, despite his best efforts to keep it under control. 

It was getting hard to ignore how glaringly obvious it was that he clearly wasn’t the one in control here. 

Leaning in to breathe the words into Draco’s ear, Nott replied, “Last chance…to ask me to stop.”

He looked at Draco and watched the torrent of looks that passed over the boy’s face.

If he didn’t ask…no, _tell_ Nott to stop, then that would make him vulnerable. Rules…rules… What the FUCK were the rules again? But if he did ask the other Slytherin to stop…well, he’d stop. And stopping would be bad. Shit, he really couldn’t think with Nott’s knee, _oh_ , there. 

“Don’t stop,” the words fell from Draco’s mouth, unbidden. He waited, anxiously, for the Nott’s response. Waited for Nott to pull away. Laugh in his face. Tell all of Slytherin house that not only was Draco, apparently, a ponce (and when the hell had that happened anyway?), but he also liked to be pushed around…roughed up a bit. This was so fucked up. 

But Nott didn’t pull away or do any of the things that Draco expected. He trained his feral gaze on Draco and slowly, gutturally, he said, “Alright then.”

And then he attacked. There was no other word for it. He _attacked_ Draco’s mouth. Lips pressing furiously against Draco’s, teeth nipping heatedly. His tongue lashed about Draco’s mouth, savoring the taste of the pale Slytherin. Draco eyes fluttered shut and he opened himself up to his former quasi-enemy and let Nott explore his mouth, occasionally flicking his tongue out to meet Nott. 

Nott didn’t disappoint. He dipped his tongue into every hidden crevice and corner of Draco’s mouth and, judging by the way Draco was nearly sobbing, he doubted anyone had bothered to do so before. He ran his tongue along the roof of Draco’s mouth, taking his time, following every ridge. He thrilled in the responding shiver than ran through Draco’s body and he nipped Draco’s lips sharply before pulling away slightly. 

Keeping his eyes shut, Draco leaned forward as Nott pulled away, trying to keep contact with the other Slytherin’s talented mouth. But instead of giving Draco what he wanted, Theodore pulled further away. Draco momentarily panicked. 

Nott took his arm away from Draco’s chest, lowering Draco to the floor. The look on Draco’s face screamed apprehension and Nott would have found it amusing were it not for the fact that, though he may _look_ in control, he was still painfully hard. Draco was far more responsive than he could have ever imagined and the boy seemed to be falling to pieces. He pressed his body flush against Draco’s body and groaned softly as his cock finally came in contact with Draco’s, receiving much needed friction; it took the edge off, but it wasn’t near enough. Draco struggled to take a deep breath and he let out a shrill cry. Nott grinned. He hadn’t even got Draco out of his clothes yet and already he was screaming. 

He worked his hand between their bodies, inside of Draco’s robes, and cupped Draco’s sex through his trousers. Draco threw his head back, nearly howling, and Nott hissed when Draco’s head crashed with the wall. He pulled his hand away from Draco’s cock and smirked at Draco’s cry of protest. 

Nott pulled out his wand and cast a few charms on the door, just in case. Most of the Slytherins would stay away as Draco had commanded, but there were a few who were looking to ‘prove’ themselves and might try and enter. 

He turned back to Draco, awed at the fact that he could reduce the Draco to sobs with so little effort. He’d expected it to take _a lot_ more.

Focusing his gaze back on Draco, Theodore stalked toward him predatorily, eyes filled with unadulterated lust. Without sparing the clasps a second thought, Nott ripped the robes from Draco body, jerking Draco around roughly in the process. Draco lifted his hands to Nott’s robes in response but Nott slapped his hands away. Draco took a breath, trying in vain to calm himself but he obediently let his hands fall to his sides. There was no way he was going to beg. Though…he wanted to touch Nott almost as much as he needed to be touched himself… Damn.

Snickering at Draco’s frustration, Nott made a quick work of the buttons on Draco’s trousers before taking them down, as well as Draco’s underpants. He had to bite his tongue to hold back the moan he felt creeping up in his throat at what he saw.

Draco’s cock was most certainly not what he’d expected. The way that Draco pranced about all the time, harassing half of the school and just being a prick in general made Nott think that Draco might be…compensating for something. 

He really wasn’t. 

While Draco wasn’t huge, he certainly wasn’t small, and the sight of his cock jutting out proudly and leaking with Draco’s want left Nott breathless.

“Yes,” he hissed and he neither knew nor cared whether or not Draco had heard him.

He slid to his knees in front of Draco wanting…needing a taste. 

Seeing Nott on his knees in front of him, Draco thought that the tables had finally been turned. But before he had a chance to smirk, Nott touched him. 

Feather light, agonizingly soft, Nott feathered his fingers over Draco’s weeping cock. Draco eyes rolled back in his head. Blissful torture.

Heat, scalding heat in his hands and Nott wondered if Draco knew how fucking amazing his cock was. He doubted it. His tongue darted out to take the drop of pre-cum from Draco’s cock. Sharp, bittersweet, tangy, _amazing._ It tasted just as good as it looked.

He was so caught up in Draco’s taste, he almost didn’t hear Draco scream. Almost.

“Shit!” Draco’s hips bucked forward, seeking more contact, trying to bury himself in Nott’s mouth. Nott grinned at that. Desperate was a good look for Draco. Nevertheless, he grabbed Draco’s hips and slammed them back against the wall enjoying Draco’s hiss of pain. Pleasure. _Want._

“Don’t move,” Nott commanded. He kept his hands on Draco’s hips, waiting for him to respond. Draco whimpered in response. “If you move, I’ll stop.” He slid his hands away from Draco’s hips and down his thighs, drifting between his legs and fondling Draco’s sac. Draco moaned, helplessly. “Understand?” Nott asked, halting his ministrations. 

Draco nodded furiously, forgetting all about keeping control and willingly surrendering to the blue-eyed Slytherin. “Yes, just…fuck…just keep going.” 

Nott’s eyebrows furrowed. “Excuse me?” He tapped the head of the cock in front of him sharply, causing sobs to wrack Draco’s body once more. 

“Please…” Draco near squeaked. 

And that was Nott’s breaking point. He may have been the one on his knees but he was unmistakably the one with the control here. He exhaled a shaky breath, grateful that Draco wouldn’t be able to hear it over his own panting. His tongue left his mouth to wrap around the head of Draco’s sex, lapping up any pre-cum he found there. So fucking good… And he might very well be enjoying this nearly as much as Draco. 

Draco bit his tongue till he drew blood as Nott ran his tongue from base to tip. He wished Nott would just quit mucking about and fucking _suck him off_. Too much more of this would kill him. “Please,” he whimpered again. Fuck control. Nott could have it as long as he…oh, yes _that._

Nott took the head of Draco’s erection into his mouth, sucking lightly, and when Draco moaned, Nott knew that putting up the silencing spell around the room was one of the smartest things he’d ever done. He’d never heard anyone moan so loud.

He slowly took more of Draco into his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside of the boy’s arousal as he sucked his way back to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the tip before relaxing his throat as well as he could and trying take as much of Draco in as possible. 

“Fuck!” Draco screamed and his hands scratched at the wall, searching for something, anything to grab a hold of. In the end he ended up grabbing Nott’s shoulders, nails digging deep into his skin. There would definitely be bruises but Draco really couldn’t care less. He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. There were invisible feathers fluttering over every inch of his body. His senses were overloading and he could feel _everything._ Nothing and no one could stop the moans that emitted from him every other second. _Oh, Merlin, YES!_

The muscles in Draco thighs began to quiver and he felt his sac tighten. Almost fucking there... The heat that had been pooling in his stomach since the beginning of this encounter knotted and any minute he would…

“NO!” he screamed. Nott had wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Draco’s erection and squeezed. “Don’t. You. Dare. Stop.”

Nott cocked an eyebrow. “Or what?” He asked.

Draco’s head thrashed from side to side. “Just please. I need it. Don’t stop…I…”

Nott let Draco ramble on for a few short moments, delighting in his begging. It was obvious that Draco wasn’t expecting his mouth back so soon and he scream in ecstasy when he felt the warm silk of Nott’s mouth return. 

Nott felt Draco’s hands biting into his shoulder once more and they dug even deeper when Nott dragged his teeth along Draco’s cock. Nott welcomed the pain; it took his mind off of his own aching arousal. But Draco wasn’t trying to stop him and Nott wasn’t sure if he could stop if Draco wanted him to. He continued to suck hungrily, mercilessly letting Draco feel his teeth every now and then. 

Draco’s moans began to get impossibly louder. He thrashed and screamed obscenities at the top of his lungs and this time, Nott didn’t stop the boy’s release. 

When Draco came, it felt like it was the first time that he’d ever done so. He felt like his whole body had been tied into a knot and was finally able to relax. And Nott didn’t pull off like all the other girls had done. He kept going. Kept sucking until Draco was completely dry. 

“Oh shit,” Draco said with a sigh. Nott finally pulled away and Draco collapsed, falling to his knees. He looked into Nott’s eyes momentarily before kissing him desperately. 

Nott couldn’t have stopped him even if he wanted to, but as Draco started to come down from his high, Nott pulled away. 

“Mmm,” he said, kissing Draco once more. He grinned before standing up and heading over to his bed.

“Wha—,” Draco said, mind still in a post-orgasm haze. Nott watched Draco carefully, wondering if this would… He couldn’t hold back his moan at what happened next; he could only hope that Draco couldn’t hear him.

Draco _crawled_ on his fucking _hands and knees_ over to Nott’s bed. 

“Don’t you…” Draco started, still slightly breathless, “Don’t you want me to…you know…”

Nott laughed. “No, I don’t know,” he said lightly. “Whatever do you mean?” Surely Draco couldn’t be…shy.

“Do you want me to suck your cock or not?” No, definitely not shy, then. 

“I mean,” Draco continued, “you’re hard.” His eyes traveled down Nott’s body to stare at the boy’s groin and he actually moaned audibly. Draco crawled onto Nott’s bed and reached out to divest Nott of his clothes. With strength that came from only the gods knew where, Nott brushed Draco’s hands away.

“Do you want to suck me off?” he asked. He was using his last reserves of strength just to keep his voice steady. He’d better hurry this along. 

Draco sighed. He really, really did want to. But could he tell Nott that? Surely not. But then…after everything that he’d already done that night… “Yes,” he said in a whisper so soft, Nott barely heard him. “I…yes. I mean, please.”

Nott inhaled deeply through his nose. Oh fuck. “How bad do you want it?” he whispered. 

“I…I need…I just…Fuck, Theodore…I…I need it.” He was still breathless and his mouth was actually starting to water in anticipation. 

“Mmm,” Nott hummed. He reached up, pushing his fingers into the normally immaculate locks of Draco’s hair and yanked. Draco squeaked but he didn’t complain. And anything he might have said was lost as his lips slammed against Nott’s.

Unable to wait any longer, Nott used his wand to rid himself of his clothes. Draco’s eyes roved over his body in something very much like awe. 

Surprisingly, Draco felt his cock twitch in interest. Taking off his shirt, he lay down on top of his fellow Slytherin and groaned at the feeling of flesh against flesh. Using the grip he still had on Draco’s hair, Nott gave his head a slight push downward. 

Draco complied eagerly. He ran his tongue over Nott’s body, pausing only momentarily to suck at Nott’s nipples. He grinned inwardly as Nott moaned softly. He crawled down, lower still. He was shocked at how much he really did want to suck Nott off. But then…he was shocking himself a lot tonight. 

Draco was practically salivating when he reached Nott’s cock. He let his tongue play along the other boy’s thighs before he buried his face in between Nott’s legs an inhaled his musky scent.  
_Yes._

He stared at the erection before him. There was no denying the fact that he wanted this. Badly. But it wasn’t like he had ever done anything like this before. Up until now, he’d only been with girls (how the hell hadn’t he noticed that he was gay?). He was on the verge of backing out when, using that hand that wasn’t currently tangled in Draco’s hair, Nott reached down and stroked Draco cheek lightly, comfortingly. And that in itself confused Draco. But he did feel slightly reassured. He took Nott cock into his mouth fervently. 

Experimentally, he lowered his head, taking Nott as deep as he possibly could. He got just over half of Nott into his mouth and when he tried to get more, he ended up gagging. He pulled back and sucked at the head. Hard.

Nott arched off the bed with a moan, his last reserves of control flying out of the window as Draco worked his cock. His hips bucked and his cock grazed the back of Draco’s throat, but he pulled off. He’d bet his left nut that this was Draco’s first time, at least with a boy. He’d save that for next time…if there ever was a ‘next time’. Uncharacteristically, he let Draco continue at his own pace but was surprised when Draco pulled back. He looked at the blond inquisitively.

“Go ahead,” Draco said.

“Huh?” Nott replied incoherently. What the fuck was he on about?

“Fuck my mouth.”

Oh. Oh. Nott almost came just hearing the words. Oh fuck, yes. He tightened his hold on Draco’s head and pulled him back down…

And slammed his cock into Draco mouth. Draco gagged and pulled back a bit, catching his breath, but nodded a moment later, telling Nott that it was okay to go on.

“Relax your throat,” Nott commanded before he continued. Draco nodded and closed his eyes briefly before nodding again. And again, Nott thrust. _Oh, fucking hell, yes. More._ Over and over he thrust himself into Draco’s mouth. And Draco just took it. Nott’s eyes rolled all the way back into his skull at that thought. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. FUCK YES,_ he chanted inwardly. At least he hoped it was inwardly and he wasn’t saying it out loud. He’d never lost control like this before. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold his impending orgasm at bay but they shot open again when he heard a low animalistic groan. 

He looked down, straight into Draco’s lust filled eyes. Electric jolts of pleasure shot through his body as Draco moaned around his cock as he thrust. Not only was Draco taking it – he was fucking loving it.

And with that thought, Nott shot down Draco’s throat, and thinking he’d give the boy a break, he tried to pull out, but again Draco surprised him. He gripped Nott’s thighs desperately, drinking everything Nott had to offer.

“ _Draco,_ ” he moaned and was utterly appalled with himself for doing so. 

Draco simply grinned, licking at his lips. The sight of that caused Nott to groan again and he dragged Draco up by his hair to kiss him hungrily.

Draco sighed contentedly and curled up next to the boy beneath him. Nott let out an exasperated breath, but he seemed to be willing to tolerate him. 

Closing his eyes, Draco yawned deeply. That had been…unexpected. There certainly wasn’t anything in the rules concerning this. He should probably be checking that out right now. Or he should at least be leaving. And he should probably be hating both himself and Nott. But that could wait ‘til later.

Sleep, for now.


End file.
